1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to means for directly coupling a main motor shaft to a working machine, and more particularly, means for directly coupling the shaft of a main driving motor to that of a working machine on the same machine base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional scheme of a main motor shaft directly coupled to a working machine wherein a main motor 91 drives a direct coupling shaft 93 by a shaft coupling 92. As it is shown in FIG. 1, the main motor 91 is fixedly mounted on the headstock 95 of a working machine 94. With such a layout, the geometrical accuracy of positional relation among the main motor 91, direct coupling shaft 93, and the headstock 95 of the working machine 94 has to rely on a worker""s precision aligning skill. However, it requires a much labor and high production costs to attain the necessary assembly accuracy for the machine to work without too loud of a noise or severe vibration. Besides, there are other problems such as strenuous regular maintenance and expensive repair work. In order to palliate the above described existing shortcomings, the present inventor has delved into this matter for a long time, and after repeated efforts of research, simulations and experiments, finally has come to a realization of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for directly coupling a main motor shaft to a working machine so that the previous shortcomings, such as relying on skilled workers for precision alignment, high production costs, and wasted labor time for assembly can be eliminated, therefore improving marketability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means for directly coupling a main motor shaft to a working machine so that too loud machine noise and severe machine vibration can be alleviated.
To achieve the above mentioned objects, means for directly coupling a main motor shaft to a working machine according to the present invention comprises: employing a machine headstock having an installation cavity; a coupling head formed of a hollow body which can be sleeved into the installation cavity of the headstock along the outer edges of the hollow body; a spindle housing inserted into the coupling head along the head""s inner edges; a main motor for supplying driving power; and a shaft coupling for coupling the main motor with a rotating shaft of the spindle housing such that the driving power of the main motor can be transmitted to the rotating shaft via the shaft coupling. For assembling the aforementioned components, such as the coupling head to the headstock, the spindle housing to the coupling head, the main motor to an main motor interconnecting plate, and the interconnecting plate to the coupling head, screw engagement is employed in all cases. Meanwhile, the above mentioned interconnecting plate is interposed between the coupling head and the main motor.